Red Moon
by Feather that Floats Gently
Summary: You thought that there was only four clans in the forest, but you are wrong. After the first four leaders died, all the clans agreed to drive out all the deformed cats. These cats made their own clans and their rules are a bit different.
1. Alligence

**AN: If some of you who may know, BFFL has the same story, but I know her and she said she was too busy, but wanted to continue the story so she GAVE me permission to keep it for myself. So PRETTY PLEASE DONT REPORT ME FOR STEALING!**

**Summary: ****You thought that there was only four clans in the forest, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan, but you are wrong. After the first four leaders died, all the clans agreed to drive out all the deformed cats. The cats who were drove out ran to another forest and started their own clans, AirClan, WaterClan, FireClan, and EarthClan. After many generations their kin became strong and healthy, but one thing there were no tabbies except for two. Now everyone judges cats by either if they are tabbies are not, but danger strikes one of the clans and a tabby will come forward and help all clans. Maybe cats shouldn't judge cat if they are tabbies or not.**

* * *

Judged-Special Edition Series

Red Moon

Allegiance

AirClan

Leader: Crowstar-A handsome dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Flamepelt-A red/brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Snowwhisker-A pretty white she cat with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Fawnpaw-a brown spotted she cat with amber eyes Warriors:

Stormfang-a dark gray tom cat with cloudy blue eyes

Apprentice-Brackenpaw

Brindleflight- A brown spotted cat with green eyes

Mudfoot- A handsome white tom cat with brown feet and green eyes

Cloudfur- a long furred White tom cat with pale green eyes

Cinderleap-A gray she cat with pale amber eyes

Raincloud-A gray tom cat with amber eyes

Apprentice-Graypaw

Hollystorm-A gray/black she cat with amber eyes

Oaktail-A red/brown tom cat with Amber eyes

Poppyheart-A tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Tawnyheart-A tortoiseshell she cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Graypaw-A long haired gray tom with pale green eyes

Applepaw-a light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Brackenpaw-A brown tom cat with Amber eyes

Queens:  
Dappleflower- A sleek dapple she cat with yellow eyes

Elders:  
Silverfeather-A silver she cat with light green eyes; the oldest she cat in the clan

Jayeyes-A gray tom with cloudy blue eyes; is blind

Nightflower-A black she cat with yellow eyes

WaterClan

Leader: Ripplestar-A long furred light gray tom cat with soft blue eyes

Deputy: Brightspots-A White she cat with ginger patches and bright green eyes

Apprentice-Frostpaw

Medicine Cat: Sparrowtalcon-A brown tabby Tom cat with bright green eyes

Warriors:  
Blueheart- A gray/blue she cat

Apprentice-Sandpaw

Spottedfur-a beautiful tortoiseshell she cat with a distinctive dappled coat

Redstripe- a small tortoiseshell Tom with a Ginger tail

Tigerwind- a swift dark brown Tom with amber eyes

Whitetail- A big white Tom

Runningfoot- a swift brown Tom

Shadowleap-A black Tom cat with silver eyes

Apprentices:  
Sandpaw-A sandy Ginger she cat with pale green eyes

Frostpaw-a beautiful white she cat with blue eyes

Queens: Dawnflower- a small black she cat

FireClan

Leader: Lionstar-A magnificent golden tabby tom cat with thick fur like a lion's mane

Deputy: Thornfrost- a golden tom with unusual blue eyes

Medicine cat: Mothpool- A ginger she cat with amber eyes

Warriors:  
Goldenstream- a beautiful pale ginger she cat with green eyes

Lilyflower-A pinkish she cat with grayish eyes

Fernflight- pale gray she cat with green eyes

Ashclaw- pale gray Tom with blue eyes

Owlwing- a light brown Tom with yellow eyes

Mistyfur- gray she cat with blue eyes

Stonefur- dark gray Tom with green eyes

Apprentices:  
Barkpaw- A dark brown Tom with blue eyes

Hawkpaw- A dark brown Tom with yellow eyes

Queens: Russetpelt- A dark ginger she cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Flamewhisker- a ginger Tom cat with green eyes

EarthClan

Leader: Volestar- brown tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Tigertooth-A dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Petalspot-A gray she cat with green eyes

Warriors:  
Yelloweyes-a black she cat with bright yellow eyes

Barkpool-a brown tom with soft blue eyes

Poppystorm-a tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Spottedfang-a tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Mapleheart-a dark golden tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:  
Leopardpaw- a spotted golden she cat with amber eyes

Silverpaw- a silver she cat with blue eyes

Stonepaw- a gray tom with green eyes

Queens: Featherwing-pretty silver she cat with soft green eyes

Elders:

Blacktail-a black tom cat with a white stripe on his tail and green eyes

Brindleheart- a brown she with yellow eyes

* * *

**AN: Sorry for any typos if any, though I have the prologued typed and all (I changed a few things), but I just need to upload it. Thanks, and I just want one review about suggestions of how the story should go. This story is kinda based on the regular series expect a few things. And I need some suggestions for my main character's warrior name. Right now her apprentice name is Leafpaw. Thanks and review the suggestions! (BTW I don't own anything! Just the plot! Remember that throughout the story!)**


	2. Prolouge

**AN: Okay, here is the prologue, there rest of the AN is at the bottom.**

**Prologue**

The smell of blood and fear was scattered all over the place. A brown tom was fighting a gray tom and there was no sign of stopping. The brown tom's eyes burned with anger and the thirst of blood. While, the gray tom's eyes was full of worry and regret.  
"Give it up Crowstar! AirClan has always been weak" the brown tom hissed. The gray tom, battered and weak growled.

"Volestar! You think EarthClan is so great! Maybe you should think before you attack!" Crowstar taunted and then a fiery ginger tom leaps on Volestar. Volestar yowled in surprise and looked at Crowstar with a look that made everyone shiver with fear.

"Retreat!" Volestar yowled. "Retreat!" The cats looked up from battle and then half of the cats left the clearing, shocked of their leaders easy weakness. Crowstar was so confused, _Volestar is a strong leader, why give up so early? _Crowpaw didn't like where this was going. He then pushed the thought away and Crowstar limped towards the fiery tom. "Take the patrol home, Flamepelt. I need to rest here" he mewed quietly Flamepelt was about to object, but then nodded. "Yes Crowstar" and gathered the cats and left the leader alone to rest in peace.

* * *

Crowstar walked through the dark forest, yellow eyes alert. He was worn out and had scars and cuts everywhere. Next to him a river, but there was no water. He sighed and then padded to dry ground. He then entered the camp where a pretty white she cat waited at the entrance.

"Is EarthClan gone?" she asked. Crowstar nodded slowly and weakly.  
"Yes, they are gone. No more wounded cats Snowwhisker. We won, but do we have enough herbs?" Crowstar mewed. Snowwhisker slowly shook her head. "I will go out and collect some more with my apprentice with the first sign of light" she mewed, vowingly. Then her eyes got wide and said in a hush whisper.

"I received a prophecy" Snowwhisker whispered in Crowstar's ear. Crowstar's eyes widen. She looked around. "_Air shall get thin and the Storm will raise. Leaves will fall, but only one will remain, making Air go through it's toughest times_" Snowwhisker pale blue eyes seemed to calm down. Crowstar sighed and looked at the stars with frustration.  
"Oh StarClan! Why have you brought this drought and battle?" He yelled to the sky. Then Fawnpaw came out of the medicine cats' den.  
"I-I think I saw a sign!" she exclaimed. Crowstar and Snowwhisker rushed to the den. There were brown leaves, but one of them had stripes of blood on the. Snowwhisker closed her eyes and then opened them and looked at Fawnpaw. "A brown cat with stripes" Fawnpaw mewed and dipped her head at the wise medicine cat.  
"But there are only two tabbies in the forest! But both of them saved the clans three times" Snowwhisker mewed the last part softer then the others. Crowpaw gulped with nervousness. Only two days ago he had been made leader and was only 14 moons old and already, he has a prophecy in his paws. He took a deep breath and signed.  
"Well we know one thing. Once we find this cat, nothing will be the same..."

* * *

**AN: I know the whole thing was crappy and cheesy. PLEASE DONT SHOT ME! I swear to StarClan, it WILL get better. Criticism is welcome, it helps me write better :). Atleast 5 review of complements and c****riticism** and I will publish the first chapter. And anyone who reviews gets a plushie of Leafpool and a virtual cookie!


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! Feather here! Here is the first chapter. I had this planned a LONG time ago, so if anything doesn't make sense, just tell me! **

**Leafpool: You forgot to tell them something...**

**Me: Do I have to!**

**Leafpool: *scratches face***

**Me:...I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does and she made you stop being a medicine cat! Ha!**

**Leafpool: *scratches face again* Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_You will never belong_, a voice whispered in her ears. A brown tabby she-cat looked around.  
"I don't understand!" she cried out. _Leafpaw will never belong_, the voice whispered again. Who was Leafpaw? She stared at the forest. Her paws itched to run away from the voice, but she knew that they will never leave her. _Leafpaw will never come._ A wave of anger flashed by her. She wasn't Leafpaw. She was a regular house cat named Libby and lived in a house with her housefolk, but the voice kept saying, _Leafpaw will never belong_. Then an annoying ringing noise started to ring in her ears. It was so loud she tried to cover her ears, but it was no use. She yowled in anger and distress. She closed her eyes and then opened them.

She was in her soft bed inside her house. She looked around. She didn't see the forest anywhere. _It was just a dream_, she thought. She shook her fur, but then the bell on her collar ran. She hissed. How she hated that sound. Libby tried to take it off, but it was no use. She stood up and stretched, letting out a yawn. She jumped out of her bed and saw the food her housefolks gave her. It looked like pellets, but even more disgusting. She growled to herself.  
_One day, she will make her housefolks try it, but not now_. She took a small bite, but then spites it out. She jumped out of a window and let the warm breeze and the rays of the moon take her away. The smell of the forest was so tempting. She could smell the pine trees and fresh grass. Then a smell made her jump on her fence and jump on the other side. _A mouse._ She looked around and then saw a plump brown fur ball. She crouched down and slowly and quietly unsheathed her claws. She stepped slowly and quietly towards the mouse. Right when she was about to pounce a brown and black cat pounced on it first and then hissed at her, and then unsheathed its claws. Libby widens her eyes in fear and was shocked. She slowly unsheathed her claws. _What was she thinking_!

She then pounced on the cat and scratched its back, but the figure, much bigger and stronger then she fell back, crushing her. She yowled, but then quickly slipped away and then ran at the speed of light away from the figure, but a part of her said not to be a coward and keep fighting. That side won and then turned around and pounced on the figure again. The figure yowled in surprise as he expected her gone. She finally pinned him to the ground and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.  
"Hi, kittypet!" the cat said happily. Libby cocked her head to the side. After the fighting, he says hi? "Umm, you can get off me now. I won't attack you" he mewed. Libby nodded slowly and got off of him. He shook his pelt and then she shook her pelt. "I'm Brackenpaw, by the way. An apprentice of AirClan, known for their speed." he mewed and puffed out his chest. Libby cocked her head to the side again.  
"AirClan?" she asked curiously. Brackenpaw told her all about ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan and about how they drove out the deformed cats and how four cats tried to make four other clans, but with slightly different codes. Libby listened with interested when Brackenpaw hesitated. He pricked his ears. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything a gray tom cat and a darker gray tom appeared, one had bright yellow eyes and one had blue eyes. The one with blue eyes said first.  
"What are you doing out this night, Brackenpaw?" he growled. Brackenpaw shrank down.  
"Sorry Stormfang" he mewed. Libby shrank down like Brackenpaw. Then the same tom looked at her with blue flame.  
"A tabby" he snapped. "What are you doing with a tabby!" he growled.  
"Stormfang, calm down" the other tom said. Stormfang hesitated, but then nodded and stepped back. Then the tom with yellow eyes looked at Libby, with widen eyes.  
"I saw you fight kittypet" he mewed. Libby stiffen, was this tom going to challenge her? He was much bigger and stronger then Brackenpaw. She would never win. "You did well, even beating Brackenpaw." he mewed and glared at Brackenpaw. He shrank down even more and looked at his paws. Then the gray tom looked at her. "With only two apprentices in the clan, we need more warriors. I pretty sure you know what I mean since Brackenpaw told you everything" he mewed. Libby nodded slowly, but then spoke again.  
"I don't know your name" she mewed. The gray tom's yellow eyes glowed with amusement.  
"I am Crowstar, leader of AirClan" he mewed. Libby eyes widen and her tail shot straight up. "Will you join?" he asked again. She looked back at her twoleg home. If you joined then she would never see that food again. She nodded happily.  
"I would love too!" she said excitedly. Stormfang eyes' widen.  
"But Crowstar, she's a kittypet and a tabby. Beside, because of the drought we can barely maintain the amount of good prey " he mewed. Libby felt hurt a bit, but hoped she didn't show any sign of it.

"It's my decision, Stormfang!" Crowstar snapped and lashed his tail. "We are going back to the camp now." and looked at Libby and his eyes soften a bit. "Follow me..." he waited for her name.  
"Libby" she mewed. Crowstar nodded. "Follow me, Libby" and turned around and started to walk. Stormfang followed and Brackenpaw started to walk. Libby took a breath and followed the three clan cats, and into an unknown territory.

* * *

**AN: In case any of you who haven't noticed, I kinda made Libby representing Leafpool in kittypet/warrior form and Crowstar is Crowfeather in leader form... Well I don't have the second chapter planned, so it might take me a while to think about it and type it all so yeah... If you review, I will give you a virtual cookie and a plushie of Leafpool!**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE  
**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R **


End file.
